kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
Magic is supernatural power. Background Magic is the power that actually binds the universe together. It encompasses not just the connections all things have with each other, but includes the aether through which these relationships flow.KQC, 3rd Edition, pg 70 Magic is the essence, belief is the glue; all is connected to each other. These connections may not always be clear to the mundane senses of sight, smell, and the like, but that does not mean they are less real. Cause and effect, action and interaction--all occur through the correspondences of nature. In conjunction with the elements of air, fire, earth, and water, all act to produce a desired result. Magic is considered the opposite of Science. Magic is not just part but the very fabric of reality. Magic practitioners come in the flavors of good and evil, and the shades of black and white. They are known to follow both the Left-Hand as well as the Right-Hand paths. It is through the use of the various magics that Daventry continues to exist. Evil follows good as night follows day. If Magic was to go away, so would Daventry. For Daventry to stop existing would be the greatest of evils. Magic is occasionally referred to as the Art.KQTFC, 240 Much of magic is based on words, artifice, or artifact. Iconomancy is a magic form without words, rather based on pictures and icons.KQC2E, pg 221 The great principles of magic include "As above, so below" and "Nothing is at it appears".KQC1E, pg xvi Because the craft must be practiced with concentration and precision, it is in the best interests of the individual wizards and their ilk to record in some manner the proper route to the completion of various mystical processes. To this end there arose over the eons a fabulous library of magical books--books that collected and explicated the great spells and conjurations devised and duplicated throughout the ages by the greatest of sorcerers. As a result many general provisioners stock on their shelves a myriad of manuscript titles covering all areas of the mystical arts, snug against vials of generic toad spittle, eye of newt, beetle juice, and the like. Hobbyiests, apprentices, and even graduates of the various academies of magic can find all their basic supplies and all they need to know in virtually any town. Word magic Some magic is cast by the use of powerful spell words; Words of Power. Many of the examples below contain much potency. Sometimes there is a need for an entire phrase or sentence to cast a spell. Often it is the full spell phrases are required to enchant objects after items are prepared (see spell books). *Open Sesame! *Hocus, Pocus, Aliocus! *Abracadabra! *Shazam! *Etaoin Shrdlu *Alakazam! Alakazoo! Alakazee! *Higgledy, Piggledly, Pooh! *Iä R'lyea! Cthulhu ftagn! Iä! Iä! *Ali Zebu *Razzle, dazzle, snap and snazzle, send a ball of light to frazzle. *Hiss *Lucy *Hocus *Whoosh *FILL *HOME *You are a window through which I can see. You are a door through which I may walk. You are the way between the High and Low Kingdoms. Open, as Owen bade you. *Open for a Friend. *What I once gave you, I know take back. What you once where, you are again. *Zap! *Poof Artifact magic Artifacts may have magic power, often combined with a spell word or enchantment. *Ceramic Bowl (Fill) *Amulet (HOME) *Magic Staff (Open Sesame!) *Enchanted door (Ali Zebu) Iconomancy Iconomancy is magic without words, relying on symbols and thought instead. Users of magic Many of these types come in flavors of good and evil, and the shades of black and white. Some follow the Left-Hand and others the Right-Hand paths. *Wizards *Sorcerers *Enchanters *Witches *Mages *Warlocks *Alchemists *Magicians *Mystics *Entomons *Mages *Seers *Oracles *Necromancers *Mystics *Shamans *Terramancer *Thaumaturgists *Iconomancer Behind the scenes It is implied in the King's Quest Companion, and in the novels, that for one to be able to use 'spellwords', one must be born with the gift of magic. In some cases an object of power such as a magic wand, or staff is needed in addition to the spell word for the potential magic user to cast the spell. In some cases it may be possible in the case magic object with a spell word tied directly to it (such as the magic bowl), that magic of the object itself does all the work, even if a non-magic user activates the object through the use of the spell word. Thus the poor family would forever be able to use the bowl to gain stew, although themselves showing no magical prowess. Alexander has shown great magical potential throughout the games, and spin off material, from his first time casting spells using a magic wand to escape Manannan, to his travels to train and learn more about the arts, and ultimately his advanced spell casting in the Green Isles. His father Graham is less focused on the arts, but has shown that he is capable of using magic (with the use of a magic wand, or spell book), and the spells of Iconomancy, as well as a few magical artifacts; Magic Staff, Magic Bowl, and the Magic Amulet (though some of these may be special cases that do not require even a novice magician to be able to function). Though Graham's full abilities and limits are unknown. References category:magic Category:Philosophy